Dark Past, Dark Future
by LordSeviper
Summary: AU. After some events within the Organization went wrong, Kudo Shinichi was sentenced to death. He escapes and takes the poison his fiancee made to kill himself. Now he tries to make up for his past by trying to destroy the Black Organization... (Conan/Shinichi x Ai/Shiho)
1. A New Beginning

**Conan's POV:**

_Where am I?_

_What am I __doing__ here?_

_This place, it __looks__ so __familiar.  
><em>  
>I felt that my eyes openend slowly, my vision became a little better.<p>

"Little boy, are you alright?"

Little boy, am I a little boy? I'm seventeen for gods sake.

"Can you hear me?"

My vision became crystal clear, I saw that a police officer bended over me and had a very concerned look on his face.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

This pain I feel, it feels like hell.

"You are at Tropical Land, an amusement park."

Ah, that's right, that's the place I escaped to. I betrayed the Organization. Well, betrayed? They would've killed me anyway. I was just a pawn in their play, right? And pawns could easily be replaced.

With normal members, that would be true. But for me? That's a different story. 

"I'll call an ambulance, stay here."

I saw that the officer running away. I helped myself to my feet, I had to get out of here.

Then I saw it, my mirror reflected in the window. I was a seven years old? How could that be?

I'll get an answer to those questions later. First I have to find someone trustworthy. But who?

Then it clicked in my head. Maybe good old Professor Agasa would still be at his home in Beika.

-

Heh, Professor Agasa's house is still the same. When was the last time I was here? Four years ago?

There I saw him, I could say for sure that he didn't lose weight, that's for sure.

"Professor Agasa?" I asked.

"Yes and who might you be?"

So, did he forget about me? That can't be.

"I'm Shinichi remember, Kudo Shinichi."

"That's ridiculous, kid," Professor Agasa spat. "I haven't seen Shinichi in years and I know for sure he's seventeen years old now."

"You have to believe me," I said desperately. "You remember about the drug right? APTX 4869? We talked about that a few years ago, didn't we?"

"Alright, come in, then we can talk about this a little more."

I knew this Professor for a long time, he was the only person I knew outside the Organization. It was funny really, I met him by surprise and it was very easy to talk to him. Especially about things that didn't matter to the Organization. Something like a father or something.

It took me some time to make the Professor believe that I was Shinichi, but after I told him some embarrassing things about him, he finally believed me.

"So Shinichi," the Professor began. "What happened with you?"

"I'm not really into the mood to tell you that now, Prof."

"Alright, but could you at least tell me how you shrank to a seven years old?" He asked.

I smirked. I knew I had to tell him this at some point.

"You remember I mentioned the APTX 4869 earlier, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I sort of betrayed the Organization and decided to commit suicide."

I saw that the Professor was shocked.

"Why would you do that?" He asked.

"Different reasons, I'm not in the mood to talk about those reasons."

The Professor was still in shock, I decided to continue my story.

"I took the medicine that my fiancee was developing, in the hope that it would kill me, but as you can see, it didn't kill me, it made me shrank."

There was some silence. It looked like that the Professor didn't know what to say.

"What do you want to do now?" He finally asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm playing with the thought to destroy the Organization, then I would be at peace I guess."

The Professor nodded, it seemed that he understood me.

"I would advice you to take an alias," Professor Agasa said. "It would be really stupid to let the Organization know that you are still alive."

That's true, it would be really stupid if I gave Gin the message 'hooray, I'm still alive', I could just shoot myself then, that would be a way more pleasant death.

"Professor, are you in here?"

I couldn't place this voice. The voice had a beautiful sound.

"Who's that?"

"A high school student from the neighborhood," Professor Agasa answered. "Nice girl."

That was an understatement, the girl I saw entering the room was quite the looker.

"There you are," the girl said. "I was looking all over the place for you."

"I was talking to this boy," Professor Agasa answered. "Some relatives of me dropped him here."

I saw the girl studying me, it made me uneasy. I never had many girl looking at me, only one actually and thinking about that hurts me a lot.

"You are so cute," the girl squealed. "My name is Ran, what's your name?"

Eh, yeah good question. Now I had to be quick, what alias was I going to take? I looked around, detective books all over the place. I liked them. Finally I got myself a name.

"My name is Conan," I finally answered. "Edogawa Conan."

"Yeah, Conan-kun's parents dropped him of at my place," Professor Agasa took over. "Perhaps you could do me a favor, Ran-kun?"

I looked at the Professor. What was he going to do?

"Yeah, if I can handle it." I heard Ran answer.

"Could you take care of Conan-kun for me?" Professor Agasa asked. "It would be really nice for Conan-kun to have sister figure like you."

What?! Professor what are you saying?

"I guess," Ran answered. "I only have to ask my dad for approval, I'll call him."

Ran walked out of the room, most likely to find a phone in this place.

"What's the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"Calm down, Shinichi," the Professor answered calmly. "Ran-kun's father is a private detective, he could be a good start to start looking for the Organization."

Yes, he was right. If I would be living with a private detective, then I would be able to find some leads. This was not a really bad idea. I heard Ran coming back to the room we were in.

"My father said it was okay," Ran said. "But he didn't sound very sober to me."

-

Ran and I were walking home, she had her hand in mine. I would be lying if I said that it didnt feel comfortable.

"So Conan-kun," Ran finally broke the silence. "Do you have a girlfriend."

Ouch. Painful topic. I had a girlfriend, moreover a fiancee. While the Organization was not exactly happy when it came to romance, ours was somewhat accepted.

"No, girls are gross."

"That's what you think now."

Before Ran could talk any further, there was a man who litterly jumped out of a building. I heard him scream about some case he got involved in. The fact that it had something to do with black got my interest.

-

**Normal POV:**

"Have you looked everywhere, Vodka?"

In a car, a Porsche 356A to be exact, a tall man with long silver hair and a large man dressed in black, were looking for something or rather someone.

"No, Aniki," Vodka replied. "He seems to have disappeared, he's dead I guess."

"I guess," the man, Gin, replied. "However, I am not certain of it yet, I will be when I see his dead body."

Gin lighted one of his cigarets.

"Did you get anything out of that woman, Aniki?" Vodka asked.

"No, she's of no use to us," Gin replied.

"What are we going to do now?" Vodka asked.

"I have one more test to make sure that Port is dead," Gin said. "And because he loves crime scenes a lot, I guess we have to make a big one he'll never pass out for."

"What do you have in mind, Aniki?"

"We'll make Hirota Masami steal a billion yen," Gin grinned evilly. "After that we'll kill her, it will lure out Port, if he's still alive, and torment Sherry even a little more before we kill her."

"Where's Sherry now, Aniki?" Vodka asked.

"She's locked up," Gin replied simply. "That little event that happened to her and Port after their screw up made her weak, that she lost Port devastated her and when she loses her sister, it will break her."

Gin's face became more evil every second, Vodka could tell that Gin was really enjoying himself.

"I'll enjoy the moment that I kill her with that broken face.

-

**Conan's POV:**

The case was nothing special, it didn't involve the Black Organization at all, the detective father of Ran, Mouri Kogoro, was nothing special either.

The Professor made some useful tools for me to use, like a voice changing bowtie, a power-enhancing kick shoes and a stun-gun wristwatch. Those would come in handy at sometimes.

The worst part of this all however, was that Ran made me go to Teitan Elementary, a school for little kids. Some of those students, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta made me part of some lame club that they call the Detective Boys.

When I came home one day, things were starting to change.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My father got a little case," Ran answered. "But it's not a big one. What was her name again?"

"Some girl named Hirota Masami or something!" I heard Kogoro yell.

Hirota Masami? That was a name that rang a bell. I've heard it before. But where? The only thing I'm sure of is that it' has to do with the Organization.

It turned out that Hirota Masami was looking for her father. When we found him and checked up on him a day afterwards, he was dead.

And as it turned out, Hirota Masami disappeared. She was nowhere to be found, some other detective was also looking for her and the case had something to do with a really big man.

However, after we found the giant man, it turned out that he as well, was killed. I saw a female worker in the lift and she looked very familiar. Too familiar.

It turned out that Hirota Masami was a hoax, she was someone who had stolen the billion yen and that was probably for the Organization. Soon I found her, along with two people I really didn't want to see.

"A appreciate your efforts, Hirota Masami..." I heard Gin say.

Gin's voice gave me the creeps, at this moment I felt helpless, just like last time.

"Or should I say Miyano Akemi?"

Wait, WHAT?! Miyano Akemi, no... she couldn't be!

"May I ask you one thing?" Akemi asked. "You gave me these sleeping pills to put the giant to sleep."

To sleep? He was killed, not asleep.

"But the moment he drank it, he started cauging up blood and couldn't move," Akemi continued. "What's the meaning of that?"

"Those are our ways," Gin smirked. "Now about the money."

"It isn't here," Akemi yelled. "We had a deal, remember? You would let me, my sister and her fiancee go free when I finished this job."

"Can't do that," Gin smirked. "Your sister and her fiancee are traitors, did we forget to tell you that?"

"What?" Akemi gasped. "So that means you used me?"

Gin pulled out his gun and pointed it at her.

"I'll ask you one more time," Gin said icily. "Tell me where the money is, this is your last chance."

"You're naive," I heard Akemi say. "If you kill me now, you'll never know."

"You're the naive one," Gin answered. "Our guesses are getting close to the mark."

Gin smirked even more evil and pulled his trigger.

"I told you once, didn't I?" Gin said. "That was your last chance."

The shot kept ringing in my ears. No, it couldn't. She can't die, she's the only thing...

When I looked again I saw that Gin and Vodka had left, Akemi was lying on the ground heavily bleeding and breathing.

"Miyano-san!" I gasped out.

"What are you doing here?" Akemi said. "How did you know I was here?"

"I followed you with my transmitter," I eplained. "Because you looked way too familiar for me."

"What," Akemi gasped out. "How do I look familiar to you?"

"Because I know what my sister-in-law looks like.

I saw Akemi's eyes open wide. With her last bit of power she looked in my eyes.

"Are you..." I heard her say.

I nodded.

"I'm Kudo Shinichi, better known to you under the name Port."

"I'm glad," Akemi said. "Glad that I could see you one more time."

"What?" I screamed. "Come on, you're going to make it."

"It's too late voor me, Shinichi," Akemi coughed out. "Please, the billion yen is on my desk in my hotelroom, please get it before they do."

"Hold on, you can make it!" I yelled. "There's an ambulance on it's way."

"It's too late now," Akemi said weakly. "Please save my sister."

"What?" I gasped out. "Shiho's alive?"

"For now..." I heard her say with her last pieces of air.

She was dead. If I found Shiho, how was I going to explain this?

- 

Shery's POV

Day three.

When are they finally going to kill me?

How long do I have to suffer in this room?

Can't they just kill me.

Bring me back to Shinichi.

Let me see my sister one more time.

"Did you hear?" I heard someone talking. "Gin really did kill Miyano Akemi."

What? No!

She's dead?

Not only Shinichi, but my sister too?

My pocket, I have one more APTX4869 left.

I took the medicine, it burned me, it burned me to death. At least, that's what I hoped for.

However, I shrank. Shrank to a girl of 7 maybe 8 years old. Now I can escape.

Perhaps if I was mentally strong enough to stay alive, then Shinichi is maybe still alive too.

I have to find him.

He's the only one I have left.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Starting Over Again

**Conan's POV:**

I swear those kids of my elementary school are as annoying as hell. Not only did Ran make me go to Teitan Elementary, also three of those students made me part of their geeky group, the Detective Boys. I've decided to help them on some of their cases, but seriously, it annoyed me...

"Say Conan-kun did you hear?" I heard the only female of that group, Yoshida Ayumi, say. "There's going to be a new transfer student in our class."

"Really? Didn't I just get transferred here?" I asked back.

"Indeed," one of the boys, Tsubaraya Mitsuhiko, answered. "It's fairly soon indeed."

"It would be cool if it was a pretty girl," the other, Kojima Genta, answered.

"What do you think, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked me.

"Could be anything, I guess," I answered.

"Didn't you see her in the cafetaria, Ayumi?" Genta asked her.

"No," Ayumi answered. "But I do know what her name is, it's Haibara."

"Haibara?" Genta asked out loud.

"It's not a common name," Mitshuko added.

"Oh well," Genta smirked. "It's still better than Conan."

"Shut it," I glared.

"Ah," Ayumi shrieked in excitement. "There she is!"

**Ai's POV:**

Ugh, elementary school. Is there anything more annoying than little pests that get excited over everything? Those spoiled brats get everything. Toys, attention, friends. Some luck they have.

When I entered the class I heard all those boys go gaga over me. It's annoying. Calling me cute, what a joke.

"Children," I heard my new teacher say. "Meet Haibara Ai, your new friend."

Friend? Dream on.

This class, it's big. Take a look, the boy with glasses looks so much like Shinichi, it almost hurts.

Wait. Could it be...?

"Well, where are you going to sit?" The teacher thought out loud.

I heard some fat boy say that there was a chair for me next to him, fat chance boy. The chair next to the boy with glasses was free too, I had to find out. If it's true what I think, then that boy is in for a very good scolding.

"Hi," I said to him.

"Oh, hi," he answered back.

**Conan's POV:**

This girl. Could it be? She looks too much like Shiho. It almost hurts.

"What's with her?" I heard Genta yell.

"She's very cold," Mitsuhiko added.

"No, she's just shy," Ayumi said to the boys. "That's all."

How am I going to find out if she's Shiho or not? Can't just ask her I guess.

**Ai's POV:**

"Haibara-san!" I heard some girl scream. "Let's go home together!"

"No, thanks," I simply said and walked away.

"Don't bother, she's weird," I heard the fat boy say.

I noticed that the fat boy and boy with glasses, Edogawa Conan as he called himself, were standing still. But the other two pests walked up to me.

"Where do you live?" I heard a freckled boy say. "Did you just get moved here?"

I nodded.

"Don't be shy with us!" I heard the girl say. "We're going to walk you home!"

"Nuber 22 at the Second Department in Beika," I simply answered. "That's where I live now."

Let's see if I get some reaction out of him by that.

"What?" I heard him mumble.

I see, it seems that got him thinking.

In the locker room the three kids were bragging something about their group.

"Detective Boys?" I asked. "You?"

"Yes!" the freckled boy said. "We stay alert day and night, always ready!"

"Wanna join?" the girl asked me.

So those kids want me to join, this could be interesting.

"Is Edogawa-kun in your little group too?" I asked.

"Yeah!" the fat boy said. "But he's like my assistant."

Yeah right, boy. You don't look very smart to me. The kids explained me how their group worked.

When I thought that I could get some information out of Edogawa to clear some of my suspicions, their group got some case on their hands. One kid his brother was missing.

I must say, when I heard them talk about some man in black, it frightened me. If I had a say in the matter, we would've gone home. However, the way Edogawa-kun behaved through this case confirmed what I thought, Edogawa Conan was indeed Kudo Shinichi, the fool didn't even change his attitude. However I didn't either.

For my last suspicions I'm going to ask those kids some questions. Maybe it could also answer some of his living conditions for now.

"You want to know more about Conan-kun?" the girl, Yoshida, asked.

"Indeed," I answered. "He seems to be quite... different."

Different was the good word, because he just dumped us on the case at the train station. We needed to go home, that's what he said.

"Conan's always like this," the freckled boy, Tsubaraya, answered.

"He's always tricking us out," the fat boy, Kojima, said. "He want's to take credit for everything we did."

Yeah sure, and I'm the queen of the world.

"Where is he living now anyway?" I asked.

"He lives together with a girl and her detective father," Yoshida said. "The girl, Mouri Ran-neechan, is really nice."

"Her father however is a little weird," Tsubaraya said. "But he's the great detective, Mouri Kogoro."

"Tell me more about this girl." I demanded, the tone was a bit frustrated.

"Why?" Kojima asked. "Already jealous of her?"

"Don't make me laugh," I said. "However I would like to know how she's like."

"From what I've heard she's 17 years old," Yoshida answered. "And she's really pretty and a karate champion."

17 years old and pretty, Kudo you damn...

I'll get to the bottom of this.

-

After the case was over, I pretended to cry. Those kids did something good for a chance, they made Edogawa walk me home.

When Edogawa wanted to dump me to go home instead, I thought it was time for a confronation.

**Conan's POV:**

I hated girls who cried. But how could I blame her? She just fired a gun. I must say, she looked extremely like Shiho there. However Shiho wouldn't cry like that.

When I wanted to walk home myself, I could hear her say something that frightenend me.

"How long do you think you could keep this up?" she asked me.

"What do you mean." I answered.

"Don't pretend that you don't know anything at all," I heard her say to me. "You never could hide anything to me and you never will!"

I was startled, so was she really...?

"Are you just pretending that you don't know me or did you REALLY not recognize me, Edogawa Conan?" she asked, her tone now was how she normally spoke. "Or should I say Kudo Shinichi?"

"Are you... Shiho?" I asked. "Miyano Shiho?"

"Ping, pong," she said sarcastically. "How did you figure that out so fast, Sherlock?"

I still couldn't believe it, my fiancee, she suddenly appeared before my eyes.

"You come with me," she demanded. "I have to talk with you about those living conditions that you're having right now."

I couldn't say a word, normally I had an answer to anything. But this time... Thanks to Akemi, I knew that Shihou could be alive. But I didn't think she would appear in the same condition as I did...

"I told you were I live right," she said. "The place must sound familiar to you, does a certain professor ring a bell to you?"

That's true, why didn't I think about it before, the home is Professor Agasa's.

"You didn't do anything to him, did you?" I demanded her for an answer.

"Maybe, maybe not," she simply answered.

Damn this woman, if there was something annoying about her, then it was the fact that she answered everything with a sarcastic answer.

I ran, ran away from her, to find the professor. In his house he was nowhere to be found. He didn't pick up his phone either. Then he suddenly appeared from the toilet.

"Ah Shinichi," the professor said. "What brings you here?"

"I wonder why," I said while panting.

"I'm home," I heard Shiho's voice sing, now that I was certain it was her, I felt stupid that I didn't recognize her immediately.

"Ah, welcome home Ai-kun," the professor said. "How was your fist school day?"

"Quite enjoyable," she said.

Yeah right, that dry answer gave the real answer to that question.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here, prof?" I whispered to the professor.

"She said she wanted to talk to you herself, Shinichi," he answered me.

Suddenly I saw her walk up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

"You. Come. With. Me," I heard her say with quite an annoyed voice.

She was angry, that's for sure.

**Ai's POV:**

I took Shinichi to my basement, yes my basement, the first thing I took when I got to this house of the professor was his basement. I made it my personal lab so that I could research the APTX4869 further. Because the basement was quite large I used it as my bedroom too.

"Don't you have to say anything to me," I said, while we entered the basement.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked back.

"For starters," I said while I walked up to him. "Tell me about Mouri Ran."

I saw that he was scared, that's good, he got every right to be.

"H-How do you know her?" he stuttered.

"Those annoying brats told me about her," I said with an angry voice. "For some reason you are living with a woman that's around the same age as yourself. Is it weird that I'm quite upset with you?"

I laid the accent on upset, because that was an understatement, I was livid.

"I needed some place to live right?" he said. "And I thought you were dead."

"Me being dead is not an excuse," I said, banging my forehead against his. "You are not allowed to see any girl in a romantic way. Except. For. Me."

"You're quite possessive of me, aren't you?" he dared to say.

"Shut it," I said in a menacing tone. "At the moment I want to kill you."

"Get in the line," he answered sarcastically. "Many want to kill me at the moment."

For some reason I had to laugh at his comment, for some reason he made me feel safe again. But that didn't mean he was of the hook.

"I missed you, you know," I heard him add.

I blushed a little, for some reason he was the only that could get me blushing.

"I missed you too," I admitted. "But that isn't going to save you here. That you didn't recognize me made me quite displeased."

Suddenly he kissed me, at first I thought I was going to slap him away, but I had forgotten how much I missed this. After the kiss he rested his forehead against mine again.

"How do I make it up to you, Shiho?" he mumbled to me.

"Come live here," I mumbled back.

"You don't trust me with Ran?" He asked softly.

That I heard him call her by her real name made me quite angry again, but I want to have a peaceful life. Even if it's for only a few months.

"I-I do," I answered. "But I want you near me."

"Sexual frustrated, Miyano?" He asked me jokingly.

"Yeah sure, Kudo," I answered back. "Like we can do it in these bodies."

"We could try, right?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, let's film it too," I added with my sarcastic voice. "There are quite some sick bastards that would pay big time for two kids that go at it like rabbits."

We laughed. I was actually glad that the tension between him and me was gone. At least, a little.

"But please," I asked. "Come live with me."

"Alright," he finally said. "I'll look what I can do."

It didn't took very long for him to move to the Agasa residence. I made him sleep in my room, which could lead to some askance faces later.

"What are you going to do?" I asked in anger.

It didn't however took long before we got into our first fight.

"I'm going to take out the Organization," he said calmly. "When I destroy them, it wil finally be peaceful."

"Are fucking out of your mind?!" I screamed at him. "We could be happy for maybe a few months, little time maybe, but it could be a nice time!"

"But if I destroy the Organization, we could be happy forever," he tried to reason with me.

"Yeah, after freaking bars that is," I screamed at him. "We'll be locked up forever, you know."

"We could stay as Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai," he said. "But seriously, Shiho my love, do we have to do this at 2 at night?"

I growled and turned around.

"I'll be careful," he tried to reassure me.

"We'll talk about this later, goodnight," I said icily.

"Goodnight,"

**Conan's POV:**

Seriously, I was never going to win those fights of Shiho. I knew she was just cautious, but I did this for her too.

"Good morning, Shinichi," I heard the professor say.

"You look like hell, prof," I said to him. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Some teenagers were having a fight or having sex, because I heard those two argue for over an hour last night." the professor said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly said.

"So what was it?" the professor asked.

"Oral sex," I heard Shiho say who just walked in. "However that little sardine in my mouth was not really satisfying. Shall we try it with viagra next time, Shinichi?"

I was well known with this teasing manner of hers, but the professor was stunned. Living with us was going to be really hard for him.

**Normal POV:**

"So Sherry escaped from that room," Gin thought out loud. "How did she possibly do that?"

"I don't know Aniki," Vodka answered. "Do you think she had help?"

"Most likely it was Port that helped her." Gin said.

"But Aniki, he's dead." Vodka answered him.

"Believe me Vodka, he isn't," Gin said evilly. "And I'm so going to enjoy it when I kill them both."

**Conan's POV:**

My phone rang. My phone never rang.

The number was quite familiar.

I walked out of the room, which made Shiho suspicious, I could tell by the look on her face.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

_"Hiyaa, how's my favorite brother doing todaaaay?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
